Trick Or Treat: A Holiday With The Cullen Family
by Absolutely Cullen
Summary: Completely Edward's POV: Enjoy Renesmee's first real Halloween with her family. One-shot, but it's a long one. Tons of fluff, with a slight bit of rated-R smut at the end. Intended for mostly mature readers.


********Twilight is owned in it's entirety by the all powerful, Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing other than these original thoughts. We, the humble millions, just share in her love for the characters she created by creating our own worlds, where they exist in our stories. Thank you Stephenie for your creation.******

_I hope that you don't mind a little "Holiday with the Cullen's". It's complete and total fluff, but it was wonderfully fun to write. I truly hope you enjoy it. If not, well thank you for taking the time to read it anyway. Oh and there is a brief attempt at smut at the end, so readers beware. I'm not really that versed in writing that sort of thing so be gentle with me._

_This is written totally from Edward's POV. I can't help myself I just love looking at the world through Edward's eyes. _

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

It was Halloween again. My family has been able to spend a lot longer in Forks, Washington than we were used too. We were all playing an older role. Bella and I pulled off an easy 20 something, newlywed couple, going to college, with a two year old. We got married right out of high school, so it wasn't really a stretch to believe, even if it wasn't the most convenient to everyone.

My little girl. She was so excited this year for Halloween because she finally seemed to "fit". The year prior we really didn't take her out because, well, it just seemed odd to be presenting a year old appearing child that had the vocabulary of a four year old to our small little town. But this year she had it all planned out.

At times my little girl reminds me of a miniature version of Alice, with how she bounced around, all excited, directing us all this way and that. She and Alice had been working on the plans for tonight for over a month, getting every detail down perfectly.

My whole family was to participate in "trick or treating" this year. Renesmee even had a costume picked out for Jacob. Neither she nor Alice would allow any of us to see our outfits till it came time to get ready though, so I had been little concerned about what they could be.

Alice said that if I had been paying close attention that I would have figured it out by now. And as it was, standing in front of the full length mirror in mine and Bella's bedroom, I realized I really should have seen the signs.

The outfit really wasn't that bad - the tan, gold and brown footie pj's were actually quite comfortable - but the whiskers and face paint really were a little over the top in my book. I gave a low growl at my image staring back at me. Anything to make my little girl happy. She apparently could hear my growling because she started to giggle from the bathroom she was currently occupying with my beautiful wife.

"Bella, if we aren't at the main house in five minutes, I have a sneaking suspicion that a certain overanxious pixie is going to have one of our heads tonight," I called.

"Trust me. Alice will have my head first if I don't get her dressed properly. Just go ahead without us and we will meet you there. Renesmee wants to make a grand entrance anyway," she said with a giggle as she stuck her head though the door of our bathroom.

"Oh alright, but I swear if I hear any laughing over what I'm wearing I'm coming straight home and taking it off," I huffed.

"Oh no mister, that's for later tonight when we are alone," she said in a low, sultry voice before licking her bottom lip slowly at me.

I knew my eyes had darkened just looking at her. I couldn't wait to see what treat I had waiting for me tonight.

I picked up my tail and headed for the door. Dashing to the main house, I knew everyone would be waiting for my family's arrival. I opened the back door to see a whirlwind of pink taffeta pass before me back and forth frantically.

My mom, I loved her dearly. She was one of the most tenderhearted women I'd ever met in my over 100 years. When Renesmee was born she, like every other member of my family, was wrapped tightly around her little finger. She would still try to carry out the grandmother duties, but most times whatever Renesmee wanted Renesmee got. Tonight would be no different.

Her outfit really did fit her as I thought about it. She had a huge pink taffeta ball gown on with a large sparkling tiara on her head. Her hair, flowing gracefully down around her shoulders and a crystal wand tucked safely in the sash of her dress. You could barely hear her delicate crystal slippers tinkling across the floor as she scurried back and forth finishing up last minute items.

The town of Forks was going all out this Halloween. They were starting several festivities early, lasting throughout the day into the night. The hospital was holding a festival in the town square, which was age appropriate for practically everyone, and my mother was in charge.

This event would allow most of the children to safely trick or treat without having to be bused around by their parents. Plus with so many booths, arts and crafts, face painting, games, you name it; kids would be tuckered out by night fall anyway. And it saved the parents tons of personal money they would have spent on candy and snacks.

Esme came to a halt right in front of me with the biggest grin on her face. "Don't you look just adorable? I've so got to get my camera, don't you move a muscle," she squealed clapping her hands before dashing off again. _The things I did for my child._

A bright flash awoke me from my thoughts. "How does she look, I bet she's adorable," my mother asked with a huge smile on her face. I knew she was taking every step to make this years Halloween extra special.

With the arrival of Nessie, Esme treated every single holiday and birthday like a grand event. We had never, as a family, been one to celebrate like this as we saw so many holidays pass over the decades. But with my baby girl around, she had changed everything.

I could hear whistling and the plunk, plunk of feet on the stairs. Emmett made his appearance with Jasper in tow. Now they were picture worthy. Emmett was decked out in a big floppy hat and straw stuck out of the neck, sleeves, and chest of his green shirt. His face was done up with paint as well.

Jasper was covered from head to toe in silver. He was even wearing a silver shirt with a red heart painted over the left hand pocket. His normally blond hair was plastered to his head - held back by a silver tin cap with a small smoke stack on top.

Emmett's whistling continued and finally he broke out with the words "if I only had a brain". Neither Jasper nor I could miss such an opportunity. "Boy ain't that the truth" we both said in unison, before bursting out laughing.

Emmett just scowled at us, "You are just jealous because she gave me the coolest costume," Jasper and I just continued to laugh.

I heard Alice and Rosalie before I saw them. Both of them were decked out in black, short, skin tight dresses with striped thigh highs - Rosalie's being red and Alice's being green, and at least six inch designer heels. Their big pointy hats and brooms - even with the overly sexual attire - would have been a dead give away to anyone that saw them.

"And just what is so funny ladies?" I asked as I leaned over to give them both pecks on the cheeks.

The family really was being such good sports about this whole thing. Nessie could be very demanding when she wanted to be. So we all tried hard to make sure she was happy, if not perhaps a little spoiled. What can I say? I'm a proud papa.

"Oh just a little vision Alice had while coming down the stairs."

I stared at my sister, willing her to let me see just what was so funny. As the images appeared in my mind I couldn't help doubling over laughing. "OH, Alice. That is going to be classic."

Jasper and Emmett just gave us looks as though we were crazy.

Carlisle was making his way down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he called as he opened the door.

"Jacob, I'm glad you could make it," Carlisle greeted cheerfully.

"Are you supposed to be the guy off of the Irish springs commercial," he chuckled as he shook Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle was decked out in a green dress code, pale green shirt, with black knee britches and shiny black shoes with buckles. At first glance, yep I could see it, definitely a leprechaun - but I wouldn't dare say this in front of my little girl. For Gamma and Papa she had been very careful to pick out just the right outfits for them.

If you think about it, really, all of our costumes were picked out with a lot of thought put into them. I was going as the Cowardly Lion - lions always having been my favorite animal anyway. Emmett was going as the Scarecrow - he explained that one himself with his "if I only had a brain" comment from earlier. Jasper was the Tin Man - he was always so sensitive and free flowing with his emotions and sharing of others as well, it just made sense. Gamma and Papa, were going as Glenda the Good Witch and the Great and Powerful Oz. Rosalie and Alice claim to have "taken one for the team" by being both the Wicked Witches of the East and West. Secretly though you knew they were just looking for reasons to dress up in something revealing. I knew neither of them would put on the green face paint or the warts.

Jacob had escaped upstairs, after making his greetings, to the spare bedroom he often used when over to visit my daughter. Ever since Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, he was wrapped more tightly around her finger than any of us. He just couldn't say no. Unless of course by saying yes it might cause her some sort of physical harm. In this, Jacob and I were very much alike. I could never say yes to something Bella wanted, that in the end might harm her. Jacob was no different with Renesmee. This earned him the silent treatment on more than one occasion. But I was proud of him for sticking to his principles. I knew from experience it was not always easy.

Bella chose at that moment to come in through the back door carrying Renesmee. I'm sure it was to be certain she didn't scuff her shoes or run the risk of falling down in the short trip from our house over to here. Renesmee was only half vampire, meaning half of her was all Bella. Unfortunately she inherited Bella's tendency to be a little clumsy at times, which Bella hated. But in reality this made Nessie appear more human. She even fit in better because of this. So, all though seeing my child fall from time to time, wounding her pride, was never easy to watch, it really was probably for the best.

Renesmee came skipping over to me, her ruby red slippers pattering gently on the floor with each step. She stopped in front of all of us and did a little twirl causing her blue and white gingham dress to flair out. "Don't I look pretty?" her sweet, high pitched, little voice asked as she beamed at us with her most winning smile.

Her long mahogany hair was smoothed back with a blue bow at the top. The blue and white gingham dress was matched off with a little white pinafore over the top with a pair of white tights. She kept clicking her heels together as she stood waiting eagerly for us to agree with her.

We didn't fail her, all giving our best ooh's and ahh's at just the right moments, complimenting her on just how beautiful she really was.

I came to stand next to Bella, kissing her cheek and nuzzling her neck, tickling her with my whiskers. Bella looked so beautiful tonight. She was dressed in almost the exact same version of Renesmee's outfit except her ruby red slippers were six inch heels and her hair was pulled back on both sides into long braids that went down her shoulders.

This Cowardly Lion was getting terribly turned on at the sight of his Dorothy. I growled low into Bella's neck kissing her gently again as she giggled. Yes, I was definitely ready to get my treat tonight.

Just as my little girl was finishing another twirl around the living room, securely holding on to Emmett's fingers; we heard the first of many objections fill the air. Alice, Rose and I couldn't help but begin to laugh, knowing all to well what would becoming next.

"Oh hell no, I'm not wearing this. She has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going as this."

As Jacob came bounding down the stairs he was met with the worst thing he could ever imagine. The look on Renesmee's face was heart breaking. Her little bottom lip was stuck out trembling, as her eyes began to glass over with unshed tears. You could begin to hear the start of sniffles as though any second now she would begin to wail.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, knowing that if he looked at her much longer like this his resolve would shatter. Her head was bowed low, and she was kicking her little foot against the hardwood floor.

"You don't like the outfit I picked out for you Jake?" she sniffled, her voice breaking at the end.

Jacob was a goner and we all knew it, just from that one question. He was on his knees in front of Renesmee in seconds holding her little hands in his large ones, begging her to look at him.

"Oh Ness it's not that I don't like it, but…" he paused and looked at all of us as if searching for some secret help we could give him.

I just shrugged, "Hey man I'm dressed up like the Cowardly Lion, what support can I offer?"

He pulled Ness into his arms hugging her gently. Her sniffling stopped and you could see her little hand wiping at her eyes. She knew she had won, so there was no need for further dramatics. Like I said, wrapped around her little finger. We were all whipped.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'll go get dressed." Jacob ran back upstairs, with Alice following close behind him, still trying hard to control her giggling.

"I guess I better go up and help or he'll never get the nose right." At this, I lost it. I was holding my sides I was laughing so hard.

*************************************************************************************

It was about 15 minutes later when Jacob slowly made his appearance in the living room. Now let me tell you. Jacob has never been my favorite person. But knowing that he was doing this for my little girl just to make her happy almost gave me a new found respect for him….almost.

Renesmee was sitting on my lap watching "The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown" on TV when he called that he was ready from the foyer.

She dashed over to him, taking his hand. "You look terrific!" she proclaimed, bouncing up and down in her tiny slippers.

Now I know that we teased him a lot about being a dog, being a werewolf and all. But this was classic.

There he stood; a big black nose and whiskers painted on his face, two droopy ears hanging from his head, a spiked collar around his neck with a tag dangling that clearly said "Toto" on it. He was also wearing what looked like brown, footy pajamas with a brown and white shaggy tail hanging from the back.

My mom, god love her, was all about pictures being taken since Renesmee was born. So we knew that there was no way we were getting out of the house without several dozen being taken. And I was right.

We all gathered at the bottom of the stairs as she set up the timer on her camera. Bella, Renesmee and myself were all sitting on a step with everyone crowded around us, "Toto" stretched out at our feet with his tongue hanging out.

After we finished up the mirage of pictures, Bella pulled Nessie over to the couch to give her one last talking to, and to get her pumpkin basket she would need for candy collecting. Bella had been all about being authentic when it came to this. She had a plastic pumpkin basket when she was a child and her daughter was having one too. No matter what Alice said about it being a fashion faux pa.

"Ok baby, now what it is that you say when we walk up to a house to ask for candy?" Bella and I had been working on this with Ness for an hour. Renesmee is a very bright child, but when it came to speaking she still preferred to just touch you and pass her thoughts along, instead of actually speaking. Bella and I had to stress to her that she couldn't do that tonight. Other people we would meet wouldn't understand how she was doing that and might become scared. So she was forced to actually say her little speech.

When she began to sing her words I knew we were in for trouble.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat. If you don't. I don't care. I pull down your underwear." she said with a little giggle.

Dead silence filled the room as every eye turned to glare at Emmett. "What? It's cute! I heard this kid singing it through the grocery story today and it got stuck in my head."

A hard "whap" was heard as Rosalie's hand flattened against the back of Emmett's head. "Well get it unstuck genius." she said before turning and storming out of the room heading for the garage.

"Rosie, baby, it was just a joke," he pleaded as he followed like a puppy after her.

Everyone started to file out of the room, laughing at their antics, heading for the garage to prepare to leave.

Bella and I would be taking Renesmee in the Volvo as we had a few stops to make before joining the family at the festival.

As Bella strapped her into her car seat in the back, Renesmee called Emmett over to her side of the car. He bent down low when she motioned with her little finger for him to come closer. Even though we could all still hear her, she whispered low to Emmett; the concept of whispering and doing it softly was really still very new to her. "I liked your version better," she said before kissing his cheek and rubbing his head where Rose had smacked him.

Emmett's huge grin lit up his face and you could tell that he was overjoyed that he made his niece happy.

He returned to the jeep with his chest puffed out. I could only shake my head at my big brother. _The things that made him happy, I swear._

*************************************************************************************

We stopped first at Sue Clearwater's home. She too was in awe at how adorable my little girl was dressed and made sure to give her a large bag of candy which she happily stashed inside her pumpkin.

Thankfully, she told Sue what we had been teaching her to say instead of Emmett's version. After several pictures, she bounced back to the car ready to head off to the station to visit Charlie.

Due to the festival he was working a double shift tonight and wouldn't be off till very late. So we knew exactly where to find him.

As all three of us filed into the station house I couldn't help but notice the stares we were getting. The thoughts coming from the deputies over Bella's costume caused a low growl to start in the bottom of my chest. Hearing me, she turned and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers, before giving me one of her sweetest smiles. "Down kitty, there's no need for that and you know it," she said playfully.

Charlie was thrilled that we were there, and got an even bigger chuckle at me in my costume. "The Cowardly Lion huh? I can't believe she actually got you to wear it."

I just shrugged, "What can I say, what Renesmee wants, Renesmee gets."

After several pictures more, which he had taken with the camera that he took mug shots with I might add, we said our goodbyes and headed over to the festival.

If it's possible, the energy level of my little girl doubled as we hit the main street of our little town. The Monster Mash was playing somewhere in the background on loud speakers. Vendors were calling from left and right urging you to visit their booth for you to take your chances with them. Children were passing by on every side with large batches of orange and black swirled cotton candy and candied apples. To me, the food smells were revolting, but I knew my little girls tummy would be calling to her very soon to try all of the sugary delights that the festival had to offer.

She tugged impatiently on my hand, trying to urge me forward. "Daddy come on. I want to try a candy apple." I cringed. The sticky mess was going to be interesting, to say the least, to watch her eat.

Bella followed slightly behind us with her hand linked with mine. Some of her earlier human memories were still a little foggy since her change. I could only imagine that the sites must be bringing back memories of times she had spent in Phoenix with her mom. She gave me a big smile as she linked her arm with mine, snuggling closer to me.

We bought Renesmee her apple and continued to wander around looking at all the sites trying to locate my family.

My mother had a booth set up that was accepting donations for the hospital. It just so happened that every donation also got you three chances to knock one of my brothers into a dunking booth full of ice cold water. Needless to say there was a VERY long line forming for this chance.

We could hear Emmett heckling people as we got closer and closer to the booth.

Apparently a few patrons had been successful in knocking Emmett into the water because his big floppy hat had long since been discarded and the little bits of remaining straw were sticking to his skin.

Once we came into view he called out to me, "Hey Eddie take a shot at knocking me down, betcha can't do it." Oh, he knew how I hated being called Eddie and the urge to take him up on his offer was strong.

Renesmee was jumping up and down still holding my hand, "Do it daddy do it. Dump Uncle Emmie in the water. Do it for me, please!!!"

Graciously the customer at the front let me in line to take a turn so that I didn't have to wait. I handed Esme a hundred dollar bill and grabbed the three balls, getting set to take my turns.

We always tried so hard to fit into everyday human life so I knew that I couldn't sink Emmett with every pitch. This would have been a dead give away that something about me was different, even though I could have easily done so. So with the first two balls I missed, once going a bit wide of the mark actually hitting the cage which rattled Emmett a little. "What are you aiming at dude? Hit the big red mark, not me, geez."

With the final ball I took aim and sent Emmett plummeting into the water. He came up shortly, spluttering, going on and on about how it took me long enough and how I threw like a girl. Renesmee was clapping and jumping singing my praises at how strong her daddy was and what a great job I did. Even in a lion suit I was a very proud man at that moment.

I said goodbye to my parents and Bella and I continued on to several more booths and vendors. Jacob joined us several times taking Ness on rides or just winning her a stuffed animal. I won her a stuffed vampire doll at the basketball toss, which I'm tickled to say she chose over the other option - a big shaggy dog. Jacob proceeded to help Renesmee pig out on just about any junk food her eyes set on; salted pretzels, hot dogs, apples, cotton candy, soda - she was going to have a massive stomach ache before it was all over if she didn't throw it up.

Renesmee requested that I try a bit of her cotton candy as she held up an orange and black gooey glob to me. We didn't digest food - if we did eat anything as a pretense to appear human, it meant we would have to throw it up later. That thought was fighting with my urge to please my child as I slowly opened my mouth to accept the sticky, sugary substance from her little fingers.

It wasn't half bad actually. I was surprised as most human food just smelled and tasted like dirt to me. This actually reminded me of how Bella tasted when she kissed me, which once again started to brew up thoughts that are not appropriate to be thinking at the moment still dressed in the Cowardly Lion suit.

As the night passed on my baby girl grew fussy and Bella and I knew that meant she was getting tired. Being only half vampire, her human side still needed rest and got worn out just like everyone else. She hated this about herself as she thought it was unfair that we all got to stay up while she had to go to bed. Bella and I had taken to spending those hours in our room - sometimes talking, working, or just spending intimate quality time together - so that she would feel that at least we were being fair to her.

I picked her up into my arms, and it wasn't but perhaps five minutes later till I heard her breathing even out and a very light snoring coming from her. I ran my hand up and down her back gently. Her long hair, so soft and so wavy, it always felt so much like Bella's that I loved to play with it. Even though Renesmee was a dead sleeper, I covered her ear that wasn't pressed into my shoulder whenever we'd pass something loud on our way back to my parents' booth.

"Aww the little pumpkin is tuckered out," Esme said coming to us, brushing back Nessie's hair from her face to get a better look at her.

"Yeah she's had quite a night tonight. I think we are going to head home and put her to bed. I hope you don't mind us heading out a little early?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Nonsense," both Carlisle and Esme chimed in together. They both just smiled lovingly at one another, having spent so many years together they often finished each other's sentences.

"You take her home and we will take care of everything here." Carlisle smiled as he hugged Bella goodnight.

After saying goodnight to everyone, and Rose and Alice both getting their goodnight kisses in to a sleeping Renesmee, we headed back to the car.

Bella held Ness instead of strapping her in so that we didn't run the risk of waking her again. Renesmee was the pits trying to get back to sleep once you woke her up, especially if she hadn't gotten her nap out beforehand.

It didn't take long to make it back to the house. I carried her pumpkin to her room, setting it on her dresser, and went to go lock up the house as Bella changed her out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

I joined Bella back in her room just as she was tucking Renesmee in, slipping her stuffed vampire doll securely into her arms. A soft whisper came from my little girl's lips, which I initially assumed was Bella's sleep talking coming out, "I had the best night tonight. Thank you Mommy and Daddy," she mumbled softly before passing out again.

*************************************************************************************

Bella had asked that we take separate showers as she had a special treat planned for me. I had been sitting at my desk, clad only in my pajama pants, writing in my journal for the past 20 minutes. Tonight was a night I never wanted to forget so I was trying to write down every small detail. At first, the idea of being a parent terrified me. But now, the thought of not having my precious baby girl in my life was impossible to fathom.

The bathroom door opened and I could hear Bella's soft footsteps as she came up behind me. Wrapping her arms around me from behind, she leaned over me and began to nuzzle my neck. Her kisses were setting my skin on fire and I couldn't help the low moan that escaped my lips.

Turning around I was met with the most glorious site I think I have ever beheld. Bella was standing before me, and she was a vision. Her wet hair was re-braided falling down her shoulders, the ruby red heels were still in place and her long legs were encased in a pair of white thigh high stockings. But in place of the cute gingham dress, her luscious body was now being covered by a deep blue, baby doll nightie. It was fitted right under her breasts pushing them up seductively towards me, and the bottom flared out flirtatiously.

She did a little spin for me and I could tell that she had on matching boy shorts. I hardened just looking at her, she was so beautiful and so mine.

Facing me she gave me a very sexy smile before saying in a low sultry voice, "Trick or treat," her fingers started at the nape of my neck working their way down my chest. "Smell my feet," her fingernails lightly grazed over my nipples which hardened immediately. "Give me something good to eat," the tips of her fingers circled my navel teasingly as she licked her lips. "If you don't, I don't care. I'll pull down your underwear," she completed as she gave my pajama bottoms a slight tug as her fingertips dipped inside.

I couldn't stand the distance any longer. Rushing to my feet I picked her up, pressing her firmly against my body, " Do you promise?" I smirked about the underwear comment.

Throwing her arms around my neck she wrapped her legs around me grinding her body into me. I knew she could feel my hardness between her legs throbbing against her. And she loved to tease me when I was like this.

Laying her gently on the bed I began to kiss and nibble at her neck and shoulder blades, kissing each tiny freckle I could find that sprinkled along her skin. Her moans were egging me on. I could feel how wet she was already for me as she pressed into my pajama bottoms.

"Bella, you are getting as much treat tonight as you can stand my love." I said as I urged her legs to spread wider apart.

She arched her back, pressing her lace covered breasts into my chest sending the most erotic sensations through my body as the lace gently scratched my nipples.

"And you will definitely have something good to eat if you keep that up." My lips covered hers as she moaned into me, my tongue sliding into her mouth tasting her.

As I continued teasing and tasting Bella's perfect body I couldn't help but think, _tonight would be a night that I would never forget, in so many different ways._

My hands were running up and down Bella's body; I just couldn't get enough of my angel. I ripped her lace shorts from her body, I had to feel her now.

"I actually liked those," she smirked as my mouth kept biting gently at her skin.

"I'll buy you a couple hundred pair if you'll let me rip them all off of you," I said as my hand caressed the inside of her thigh traveling upwards.

Wrapping her legs around me, her red slippers digging into my hips, she moaned my name softly, "Edward. Edward, don't make me wait baby," she said panting into my neck digging her nails into my back. "I want you now. Feel how wet I am for you my love. Show me how much you want me."

This was one situation where I would never be able to deny my love's request. I allowed the head of my throbbing cock to just barely penetrate her entrance.

The need to just ram into her, settling deep into her body, was almost overwhelming. And her whimpers of desire weren't helping me to keep my restraint. But I just had to be sure Bella understood my feelings at that moment before I proceeded.

"Bella, love, look at me please." Her soft golden eyes opened staring back at me with such longing I almost gave in right that moment.

I adjusted myself again, slipping just a little bit more into her wetness that was waiting so eagerly to welcome me in.

"Bella I love you. I know I say that a lot, but I need you to hear it again." I brushed a few strands of loose hair back from her forehead behind her ear.

"You've given me everything a man could ever want in this world and I'll never be able to thank you enough, to show you enough love."

Easing just a bit further into her tight, warm, wetness. I could feel Bella's body begin to pull me into her. My cock was aching, it was almost exactly where it wanted to be but yet still felt so far away.

"I'll spend the rest of eternity showing you just how much I cherish you, baby. You are my life now."

With that, I sunk the entire way into Bella's body. She opened herself up to me, taking my entire length in, wrapping around me, squeezing me tightly. Our moans and cries of pleasure filled our bedroom as I began the slow rhythm of making love to my beautiful wife.

I knew now, truly, there was no place like home. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_AN: Thank you once again to my wonderful beta SydneyAlice. Without her my postings would be a complete and total mess. _

_Thank you also to all of you who have set me up on Author Alert and who take a moment to pass me along a word of encouragement or review. I try to take each one to heart, changing and learning as I go. _

_I hope that you enjoyed my little dose of Holiday's with the Cullen's. I have loved this story from the moment I thought it up. And I've come to learn, don't knock a story idea no matter where you come up with it. This one was created entirely during a 20 minute shower one morning LOL._

_For those of you who are following it; an update to Judgment should be up shortly. I've got several chapters pretty much ready to go, they are just being tweaked a little. _

_Thank you for taking the time to read my work, it's been my pleasure. And if I don't get to say it to you before hand "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!"_


End file.
